Heart and Spade
by LadyLoveless
Summary: Side story to 'So Many Secrets'. When Salem Center's two top radio show hosts make their first appearance at club Moonfire, they gain the attentions of the members of the house band, King of Hearts, Ace of Spades. 2 x OC/OC Rated M for lemon in later chap
1. Inro

**Heart and Spade**

**By LadyLoveless**

**Based on mentallyinsanepyress's fanfic**

* * *

HOLY SHIT…I haven't written in quite a while neh? I've most likely forgotten my login too…damn… Well here's a little project I decided to start. Knowing me I won't get far, but the idea interested me.

The fic is based of MIP's band in her X-Men fic 'So Many Secrets'

Hehe…..

So here we go a…collaboration fic if you will. A kind of side story to MIP'S that she agreed to let me try…and most likely butcher…BWAHAHAHA!!...YEAAAAAH…She's going to kill me…..

BTW- The second chapter SHOULD be put up tonight. If we're able to finish it. We're trying to make it longer so you have more to love/hate. (4/6/08)

* * *

**Intro**

Quote of the day-

_"A thought is a thought,_

_Until it is said._

_Words enter the ears_

_Then shot down,_

_They're dead."_

Anonymous

* * *

_Throughout time you will always hear people talk about how hard life is, was, and always will be. While I feel the statement is true, I also feel it hasn't been narrowed down nearly enough. I, Lydia Vattellie, have narrowed the statement down and made it acceptable._

_My dear morbid and somewhat anarchist listeners; Life is, was, and always will be a bitch-if you aren't rich. The people that work, legally, to get to the top of our soul devouring economic and social ladder, have most likely had a hard knock life. _

_The children, however, rarely have the fucked up, painful, hard lives that the lower classes do. The question I find asking myself constantly is; Why are these kids always the ones bitching and moaning about how horrendously hard and painful their lives are?_

_These 'Woe as me' attitudes from the rich kids are what I have grown up listening to since my tweensies. Obviously this attitude from THOSE people have affected my view on the high society types in a negative fashion, as I'm sure it has affected many of you, my belligerent listeners._

_HOWEVER…_

_The point of this segment is not to berate and bitch and moan about the richy riches of our backwater little planet, as it usually is. The point of this segment hasn't even been touched upon. My friends, I'm here today to tell you a story about a group of richy riches, a group that has come to be like my family. This group of upper society that have actually faced some of the hardships in life and have rammed them head on and refused to let them get in their way. A group that has managed to still be kind, caring, smart, witty, and generally normal despite their hardships._

_Well...we can scratch the normal bit…_

_There is nothing normal about the members of 'King of Hearts, Ace of Spades."_


	2. Supercalafragalisticexpeala

King of Hearts, Ace of Spades

**Heart and Spade**

**By LadyLoveless**

**Based on mentallyinsanepyress's fanfic**

* * *

This fic is based of f a band in MIP's X-Men fic "So Many Secrets"

GO READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS.

So here we go a…THE FIRST CHAPTER...Which is short. I apologize for that but the first two chapters of this fic are mostly character descriptions as well as the begining of the story. They'll get longer as it goes, especially since MIP's my accomplice.

Disclaimer-I own nothing but my character. My friend Suz owns Wren. Original songs belong to Pyra (mentallyinsanepyress) and the band who own themselves.

If you want to get in touch/talk to the band I'll post their emails in the next chapter. AND They'll be on my page, since the band's being so nice. They want fans of the characters to get in touch.

I heart Damien!!

He thinks I'm a stalker…

…Hehehe….

But he luffs me anyway.

HE'S MINE!!

You can talk to him, but he's still mine…at least in my world, where he gives up his crush on Pyra…….

**Chapter one-'Supercalafragalisticexpeala-'**

Quote of the day-

_"Who's better off,_

_People who have no fantasies,_

_No dreams,_

_Or those who can't seem to shake them off,_

_Who walk around with a hopeful smile,_

_And eagerly turn themselves to the sound of any soft voice,_

_any jeweled promise?"_

V.C Andrews-'Rose'

* * *

Fridays are always busy in the city, especially for the social/entertainment type businesses. Fridays are always busy, but Saturdays are like free day at the fair. The most popular club of Salem Center, New York, was no exception. Moonfire was filled past capacity as the people attempted to drown out the sorrows and celebrate the successes of the week in good beer and hip grinding music.

DJDJ's head bobbed to the pounding rhythm of a new artist that had been sent to him the day before. He scanned the enthusiastic crowd from behind his tinted shades and nodded to Joe, the barkeep and owner of the club. It was getting late and the live entertainment was gearing up on stage as the single, and often times married, women ogled the attractive band members.

Yes it was your typical night at Moonfire, one of the few mutant friendly nightclubs.

_King of Hearts, Ace of Spades _was the clubs new house band, occasionally dueting with Pyra LaCroix, Joe's adopted daughter. Damien, the lead singer of the band let his emerald orbs scan the enthusiastic crowd again and paused in his musings. He sent an attractive red head a cocky smile that sent her into hysterics before turning back to the band. He watched silently as everyone tuned and hooked up their instruments. Banger, their Billy Idol looking bald drummer was tipping back in his chair, having finished setting up first. He gave a wave, flashing the singer his usual full toothed smile. To Banger's left the shy Ticker was tuning his bass, which somehow always seemed to go off tune just before a show. The two were strangely similar yet opposite.

Next to Ticker was Pick who was strumming away on his guitar, head bobbing to the music. Across from Pick, to Banger's right, was Pick's fraternal twin Keys. He was swearing at his keyboard trying to figure out what was going wrong with the sound this time. The two boys were dressed like the elegant vampyrs of lore, pick a fair haired reflection of his dark haired brother.

Behind Keys were the fraternal Twins. Twin one and Twin two. They were laughing and banging large bronze cymbals in each other's faces in some form of a war. The Twins were wearing a particularly eccentric set of earrings tonight, a small butt with a cell phone attached to it. ((Anyone aside from Pyra who can guess this gets a cookie and a special character appearance. lol)) Damien shook his head at the two red heads and looked over at an annoyed Psycho who was fiddling with his guitar and watching the twins, his eye twitching ever so slightly.

Damien shook his rainbow haired head again and drummed his fingers against his microphone stand. He released the stand and jogged over to DJDJ's booth. "Hey man, that radio show just started. Switch it up." He grinned at the Japanese African American DJ whose head was still bobbing to the music. DJDJ grinned and cut the song short. He switched on his headset and blew into the mic. "Hey you hip grinding, boozed up, sex addicts, guess what time it is?" he called out to the momentarily silent crowd.

"SUPERCALAFRAGALISITICEXPEALA-FUCK YOU!!" the crowd cheered at the top of their lungs, stomping and clapping their hands. DJDJ laughed and switched over to the radio, flipping the channel to 66.6FM, Salem Center's choice station for comedic relief and the latest tunes. The room went from cheers and static to the sound of a husky voiced woman ranting. "Come on caller grow a brain cell would you? Mag-NET-o is a douche bag, plain and simple. Some one that thinks peace can only be acquired through manipulation, destruction, and human massacre is obviously NOT mentally stable and deserves to be hogtied with a spoon rope and stuck to a metal pole in the middle of an Indian Boys meeting so the kids can use him for target practice."

A large portion of the crowd in Moonfire busted up as another voice piped in, a lighter voice with sarcasm dripping from every word. "You just had to blip-ing get her started didn't you lady?" the girl asked with a snort. "Seriously though, you're missing a blip-ing brain if you idolize Mag-ghetto. What kind of nutter would idolize a man with a metal helmet and underwear on the outside of his suit?" The girl from earlier laughed.

"It would be worse if he wore them backwards Wren." She crowed. "Then again with that Pyra gal living here in Salem Center it would prolly be a good idea." The two girls howled with laughter, Pyra being an almost friend of their's. The crowd heard a soft blip as they hung up on the caller. "Aww dammit Wren! You are NOT allowed to push the buttons, remember?" the low husky voice snarled.

Wren cackled. "That's too damm bad! Mag-squito lovers aren't allowed on our show!" "I started the damm show bird girl so you have no say!" "I do so Lydia and you know it! The listeners like me best anyway." "In your dreams maybe."

The bickering continued for a short while, followed by the usual crash, bangs, and yelps as the girls fought. "Piraanhaaaa…." Wren cooed, sending Lydia into hysterics. "NO, no piranha! Get the hell away from me Wren! OWWWWWWW Keep your teeth to yourself…Chip get her off me!!" A door opened and closed in the background, barely audible over the crowd's chatter and laughter.

Chip, the manager, grunted as he tried to yank the girls apart. He scolded them again and went back into the hallway. Lydia let out a whoosh of air. "Gawd you're such a b-blip." She growled. Wren snickered. "At least I didn't forget about the important surprise." Lydia's quizzical voice followed. "Surpri…OH, right! Nearly forgot with all the commotion! As our ending piece we are delighted to inform you we will be making a physical appearance tonight! So if you're a happy, and not murderous, listener then head down to Club Moonfire and dish out the 50 bucks to see us. Just look for the gypsy and the girl in the straight jacket." The line was silent a moment.

"HEY! I'm a put you on a stretcher in about two seconds!" Wren cried.

Lydia cackled madly…….

"The night suddenly just became interesting." Damien laughed, grinning impishly at DJDJ amidst the cheers of the current clubbers.


End file.
